Ima made nandomo
by Hani Yuya
Summary: Sekarang, hingga berapa kalipun kau meragukanku, aku akan berusaha meyakinkanmu. Sekarang, hingga berapa kalipun kau mengunci hatimu, aku akan berusaha membukanya. Sekarang, hingga berapa kalipun kau menolakku, aku akan tetap bertahan. Sekarang, hingga berapa kalipun kau berlari, aku akan mengejarmu. Sekarang, hingga berapa kalipun, berapa kalipun, Chap 4 up/Fic Collab/RnR
1. Chapter 1- Penghianatan

**Fic Collab with Saita Hyuuga Sabaku  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : Ima Made Nan Domo**

**(Sekarang Hingga Berapa Kalipun)**

**Judul Ost Naruto by The Mass Missile**

**Author : Hani Yuya dan Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku slight SasuKarin, GaaSaku**

**Rate : M (for save)**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, typo, abal, Eyd berantakan, ga nyambung, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Pengkhianatan - by Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary :

Sekarang, hingga berapa kalipun kau meragukanku, aku akan berusaha meyakinkanmu.

Sekarang, hingga berapa kalipun kau mengunci hatimu, aku akan berusaha membukanya.

Sekarang, hingga berapa kalipun kau menolakku, aku akan tetap bertahan.

Sekarang, hingga berapa kalipun kau berlari, aku akan mengejarmu.

Sekarang, hingga berapa kalipun kau mengusirku, aku akan terus datang.

Sekarang, hingga berapa kalipun aku harus menderita, aku akan bersabar demi bisa kembali kesisimu.

Sekarang hingga berapa kalipun, berapa kalipun, berapa kalipun...

**~(^_^~) Happy Reading (~^_^)~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita bersurai merah dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di atas hidungnya terlihat memasuki sebuah klub malam bernama Konoha Cotton Village. Sebuah klub mewah yang terletak di pusat ibu kota Konoha.

Musik yang seolah mengajak jantung ikut berpacu mengikuti irama, terdengar memekakkan telinga. Sang gadis mulai menyusuri satu persatu deretan kursi untuk mencari seseorang. Matanya menjelajah ke setiap sudut ruangan guna mendapati sosok yang sedang ia cari. Pencahayaan yang kurang dengan lampu berkerlap-kerlip yang berputar, membuat gadis itu kesulitan.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahnya ketika orang yang dia cari tertangkap oleh penglihatannya. Dia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya sambil sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya, mendekati seorang pemuda yang tengah asyik menenggak Jack Danielnya.

Seorang pemuda bermata onyx dengan helaian raven mencuat ke belakang yang sedang menenggak minuman beralkoholnya, tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasnya saat seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok Karin. Gadis berhelai merah dengan kacamata yang bertengger di atas hidungnya.

"Hn, kau sudah datang." Hanya sambutan singkat yang keluar dari mulut sang pemuda, dan ia kembali melakukan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Ia langsung menenggak habis minuman yang hanya tinggal separuh gelas, kemudian menuangkan lagi isi botol Jack Danielnya sampai tak tersisa. Belum sempat gelas yang dipegangnya mencapai mulutnya, gadis yang diketahui bernama Karin itu kembali menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum Sasuke-kun. Sudah cukup." Karin berusaha menghentikan acara minum Sasuke, karena pemuda itu sudah terlihat mabuk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membawamu kembali ke tempat ini Sasuke?" tanya Karin. Raut wajahnya jelas menampakkan kekhawatiran. Dia tahu kalau Sasuke sudah kembali ke dunia malam seperti ini, pastilah ada hal yang membuatnya merasa tertekan dan kesal.

Karin adalah sahabat baik Sasuke sejak kecil. Mereka tumbuh bersama dan bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Wajar saja kalau mereka memahami satu sama lain. Kedekatan mereka sudah tak dapat dipungkiri. Tapi terkadang sebuah luka yang menyakitkan bisa membuat orang berubah bukan? Sebuah rasa ingin memiliki yang berlebihan kadang menghilangkan akal sehat. Membutakan hati dan pikiran. Itulah yang kini terjadi pada Karin. Dia tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan,(?) sehingga tega mengkhianati persahabatannya.

"Tch, dia mengkhianatiku." Sasuke mendecih dan menggeram kesal. Terlihat dari sorot matanya yang tajam dan jelas memancarkan kebencian yang luar biasa. Tangannya merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto yang sudah tampak berkerut-kerut, karena daritadi Sasuke meremas erat foto itu. Ia perlihatkan foto itu kepada Karin.

Karin mengambilnya dan tampak seolah-olah terkejut. Telapak tangannya menutup mulutnya yang menganga akibat refleks keterkejutannya. Di foto itu jelas terlihat sesosok gadis berhelai merah muda dengan pria tampan berhelai semerah darah dan tato 'Ai' dikeningnya tengah tertidur dengan lelap. Selimut menutupi badan gadis itu hingga batas leher, tapi menampakkan dada bidang pria berhelai merah. Lengan pemuda itu terlihat menyangga kepala sang gadis sebagai bantalannya. Posisi mereka yang seperti itu jelas mengundang pikiran negatif. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Karin tengah menyeringai licik.

"Bukankah pernikahanmu dengan Sakura hanya tinggal sebulan lagi? Kenapa dia justru berbuat hina seperti ini?" tanya Karin tak percaya.

"Itulah yang membuatku kesal. Dia mengkhianatiku di saat pernikahan kami tinggal sebentar lagi. Terlebih dia melakukannya dengan Gaara, sahabatnya sendiri. Sial!" ucap Sasuke geram.

Selama ini yang Sasuke tau hubungan Sakura dan Gaara sama halnya seperti hubungannya dengan Karin. Mereka sahabat dari kecil. Sakura selalu berkilah bahwa ia tak memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap Gaara. Dia dan Gaara hanya sebatas sahabat. Kalaupun lebih Sakura hanya menganggapnya sebagai Nii-chan saja. Begitu pun Gaara hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya. Seperti itulah mereka berkilah, dan meyakinkan Sasuke.

Tapi kini, kecurigaannya seakan terjawab. Hanya dengan selembar foto yang entah ia dapat dari mana, hilang sudah kepercayaannya pada Sakura dan Gaara. Ia merasa dikhianati, dibohongi dan di bodohi. Sasuke yang sedang tersulut api amarah itu, tak bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin saat ini. Dan disaat dia butuh teman sebagai tempat curahan hatinya, ia justru memilih orang yang salah.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan foto seperti ini Sasuke?" tanya Karin seolah penasaran.

"Seseorang yang sangat ku kenal dan kupercaya memberikannya tadi," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Bisa saja kan ini perbuatan orang iseng yang ingin menghancurkan huubunganmu dan Sakura? Apa kau tidak berpikir sejauh itu Sasuke?" Karin berusaha bersikap bijaksana, tapi di dalam hatinya ia sedang tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak Karin, ini kenyataan. Karena aku mendapatkannya langsung dari Suigetsu. Apakah kau tidak percaya padanya?" Sasuke menatap tajam Karin.

"A-aku, aku pasti akan mempercayainya," ucap Karin lirih.

Karin, Suigetsu dan Sasuke memang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Dan kini Suigetsu bekerja dengan Sasuke sebagai assistent pribadinya. Dari dulu kelemahan Sasuke adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Dia selalu mempercayai sahabatnya lebih dari apapun. Dia percaya sahabatnya tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya. Bahkan dia rela kehilangan kekasihnya demi menjaga persahabatnnya. Sayangnya, kini sahabatnya sendiri sedang mengkhianatinya.

" Akhir-akhir ini Sakura selalu menghindariku. Dia bilang sedang banyak tugas kuliah yang deadline. Beberapa kali aku melihatnya dengan Gaara. Maka dari itu, aku meminta Suigetsu untuk mengawasinya. Dan akhirnya inilah hasil yang kudapatkan," ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Bicarakanlah baik-baik dengan Sakura-chan." Karin masih berusaha bersikap dewasa, mencoba menasihati Sasuke.

"Apa yang perlu dibicarakan lagi Karin? Semuanya sudah jelas. Dia mengkhianatiku," bentak Sasuke.

Sasuke mencengkram erat gelas yang berada di genggamannya hingga gelas itu hancur berkeping-keping. Tak peduli dengan rasa perih akibat beberapa pecahan yang melukai tangannya, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kaki keluar. Senyum puas terlihat di wajah Karin begitu melihat Sasuke yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu!" Karin berteriak menyusul Sasuke dan menyamai langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Mereka pun berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Berikan kunci mobilmu Sasuke, biar aku yang menyetir," ucap Karin begitu sampai diparkiran.

Sasuke pun langsung menurutinya. Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan kunci mobil dan memberikannya pada Karin.

Mereka pun memasuki mobil dengan Karin yang menyetir dan Sasuke duduk disebelahnya. Sasuke yang kepalanya sudah terasa sangat berat langsung memejamkan matanya. Mobil pun melaju meninggalkan Konoha Cotton Village.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit melintasi keramaian Konoha, mobil pun berhenti di sebuah apartement mewah. Apartement milik Uchiha Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang tak sanggup lagi menahan kepalanya yang terasa berat, Karin membantu Sasuke dengan cara memapahnya. Ia letakkan sebelah tangan Sasuke di pundaknya, dan sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sasuke untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Mereka berjalan gontai menuju lift, karena apartement Sasuke berada dilantai 9.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju lift, keluar lift, hingga menuju kamar, Sasuke terus saja meracau dengan gumaman yang tak jelas. Tapi cukup jelas untuk pendengaran Karin.

"Sakura, beraninya kau selingkuh dengan sahabatmu sendiri. Kau mengkhianatiku Sakura. Kau mempermainkan perasaanku. Kau, gadis yang paling kucintai dan paling kupercayai, kenapa kau bisa membodohi seorang Uchiha. Kurang ajar kau Sakura. Kurang ajar." Itulah racauan seorang Uchiha yang tengah mabuk dan sakit hati.

Begitu sampai di kamar Sasuke, Karin langsung membaringkan tubuh Sasuke di atas kasur. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih. Sebelum memberikannya pada Sasuke, Karin memasukkan obat perangsang pada minuman Sasuke. Obat perangsang ditambah dengan keadaan Sasuke yang sedang mabuk akan membuat Sasuke mau tak mau menjamah tubuh Karin.

Sebelum Karin beranjak dari dapur, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil handphone, lalu mengetik pesan untuk Sakura.

'_Datanglah ke apartement Sasuke, dia mabuk.'_

Setelah pesannya terkirim, barulah ia beranjak dari dapur menuju ranjang Sasuke.

"Sasuke, minumlah!" Karin menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke duduk dari posisi berbaringnya dan menerima air pemberian Karin. Sasuke meminumnya hingga habis, dan Karin menyeringai licik melihatnya. Menantikan kejutan yang akan benar-benar membuat hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke hancur.

TBC

* * *

Nb : Fic Collab pertama bareng yel chan. Kita nentuin topik di awal, tapi kita sama sekali ga tau gimana ff yang kita tulis oleh pasangan collab kita, sebelum ff-nya dipublish. R&amp;R...

Arigatou


	2. Chapter 2 - Retaknya Kepercayaan

Fic Collab with Saita Hyuuga Sabaku

_Drrrrttt _

Sebuah getaran handpone genggam yang terletak diatas meja mengganggu atensi gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan buku yang dibacanya.

Manik emeraldnya membulat ketika membaca sebuah pesan dari sahabat kekasihnya.

_'Datanglah ke apartemen Sasuke, dia mabuk.'_

Sakura langsung beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil jaket yang menggantung di tembok dan berjalan menuju mobil sport nya menuju apartemen kekasihnya.  
.

.

.

Tittle : Ima Made Nan Domo

(Sekarang Hingga Berapa Kalipun)

Judul Ost Naruto by The Mass Missile

Author : Hani Yuya dan Saita Hyuuga Sabaku

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku slight SasuKarin, GaaSaku

Rate : M (for save)

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, typo, abal, Eyd berantakan, ga nyambung, dsb.

.

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

.  
Chap 2 - Retaknya Kepercayaan.(by Hani Yuya )

.

.

.  
_Ckiitttt... Brakkk _

Suara decitan ban terdengar begitu memilukan, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tergesa-gesa turun dari mobil sport pink nya.

Ia menutup kencang pintu mobil dan langsung berlari menuju lift basement, jarinya tak sabaran menekan angka 4 yang tertera di samping daun pintu lift. Ya, itu adalah lantai dimana kamar sang kekasih berada. Tepatnya lantai 4 no 404.

_TING!_

Pintu lift terbuka ia segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyelusuri lorong apartemen. Manik emeraldnya nampak gelisah.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika tiba di depan daun pintu apartemen sang kekasih. Merogoh tas selempangnya, mengambil kunci cadangan yang ia miliki.

"Eh?" Ia mengernyit, ternyata pintunya tak terkunci. Lalu Segera melangkah masuk.

"Sasuke -kun... apa yang terja...?"

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna, kedua tangannya refleks menutup mulutnya yang menganga.

Liquid bening menetes dari sudut matanya yang indah. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, kakinya gemetar melangkah mundur.

Kini dihadapannya tersuguhkan pemandangan yang membuat hatinya hancur lebur berantakan. Kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke kini terbaring lelap diatas ranjang dengan tubuh polosnya dengan seorang gadis bersurai merah yang keadaannya tak jauh berbeda, tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh keduanya. Dengan posisi sang gadis memeluk sang pria yang tidur terlentang menghadap langit-langit.

Sakit! Bagai tertusuk sebilah pisau runcing tepat di dadanya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang, menekan rasa sakit yang kini ia rasakan, cairan merah pekat keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Cahaya di manik emerald sang gadis meredup seketika, menatap nanar kekasihnya yang bergelut mesra dengan gadis yang dikenal baik olehnya. Yaitu, sahabat dekat kekasihnya sendiri. Ia tak sanggup melihat ini semua.

Ingin rasanya berteriak mencaci maki keduanya, tapi apa daya ia tak bisa. Rasa cintanya kepada pemuda raven itu mengalahkan rasa sakit penghianatan yang dilakukan sang kekasih saat ini.

Dia berbalik, dengan langkah besarnya menjauh dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sakura tak bisa lebih lama lagi berdiri layaknya patung disana.

Derai air mata bagai menganak sungai membanjiri pipi mulusnya. Berulang kali ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua ini tak nyata, tapi tetap saja terasa nyata. Ya, sakit dihatinya yang menyadarkan dirinya kalau ini memang nyata.

Ia merogoh tas selempangnya, mengambil handpone genggamnya. Dengan lincah jarinya menekan nomer tujuannya.

"Gaara... hiks, aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang ... kumohon" Suaranya terdengar sendu dan mengiba, seakan ia tak ingin dengar kata penolakan. Ia butuh teman curhat saat ini, mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya.

"Aku kesana sekarang, Arigatou."

Sakura segera menaiki mobil sport pinknya, melemparkan tas selempangnya ke bangku samping kemudinya. Ia langsung tancap gas menuju tempat yang ditujunya, menemui seorang pemuda bernama 'Gaara'.  
.

.

.

.

Sepeninggalan sang gadis bersurai merah muda itu, Karin beranjak duduk, ia terkekeh geli melihat expresi Sakura yang terlihat syok dari sudut matanya tadi.

Ia menoleh kearah Sasuke yang masih menutup matanya, mengelus helaian ravennya lembut.

'Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku Sasuke-kun. Pasti'

Karin menarik selimut ke atas dan menutupi tubuhnya dan pemuda raven itu. Lalu kembali berbaring memeluk tubuh atletis Sasuke. Ikut memejamkan matanya dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi besok, bagaimana respon pemuda itu tentang kejadian ini.  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
_TOK-TOK-TOK_

Suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar kasar dan terburu-buru. Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan sosok pemuda bersurai merah dan terlukis tato 'AI' diwajah rupawannya.

"Gaara-kun... huwaaaa"

Sang gadis bersurai merah muda langsung menghambur memeluk pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu. Memeluknya erat. Liquid bening yang sejak tadi mengalir semakin deras mengalir.

"Masuklah dulu" Ujar sang pemuda.

Gaara menuntun sang gadis masuk ke dalam apartemen nya. Dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa panjang ruang tengah.

"Minumlah" Gaara menyodorkan segelas air putih padanya. Lalu duduk di samping sang gadis, "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, menoleh ke samping, menatap manik jade Gaara sendu, "Aku melihat Sasuke dan Karin tidur satu ranjang di apartemennya, kau tau itu membuatku sakit. Kenapa dia tega melakukan itu padaku" Sakura menunduk, menarik baju pemuda merah itu erat,"Kenapa... kenapa."

Gaara memandang nanar Sakura, menarik tubuh rapuh sang gadis jatuh dalam pelukannya. Lalu memeluknya erat.

"Tinggalkan dia!"

Sakura terbelalak tak percaya mendengar penuturan itu sebuah kalimat perintah untuknya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, menatap jade milik pemuda itu tajam.

"Tidak,, aku mencintainya Gaara-kun. Sebentar lagi kami akan menikah" Tolaknya tegas.

"Lalu,, kau rela jika Uchiha itu selingkuh dibelakangmu!"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu tak benar!" Teriaknya, menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya. "Pasti ini semua salah paham, besok akan kutanyakan ini padanya."

Gaara mendecih, "Kau sudah dibutakan oleh cinta Sakura, sejak dulu kau selalu mengalah padanya, meski dia lebih percaya sahabatnya daripada kau kekasihnya."Geramnya.

Gaara adalah sahabat dekat Sakura sejak kecil, dia lebih mengerti Sakura dibanding Sasuke kekasihnya sendiri. Sudah lama ia memendam perasaan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada sang gadis. Ia lebih memilih bungkam daripada membuat bingung sahabat merah mudanya ini tentang perasaannya, karena Sakura telah menganggap dirinya sebagai kakaknya.

"Ya, aku selalu menulikan pendengaranku ,menutup mataku dan juga membungkam mulutku rapat-rapat jika Sasuke-kun selalu membela sahabatnya di depanku, meski kutau mereka salah. Karena aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya bahkan rela mati untuknya."

"Ck, kau sudah mulai gila Sakura?"

"Seperti yang kau bilang Gaara -kun. Mungkin aku sudah dibutakan oleh cinta" Sakura tersenyum miris.

Gaara mendesah panjang, memijit keningnya pelan.

"Nee, Gaara-kun ,bolehkah aku menginap disini hari ini. Kumohon... " Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

Pemuda merah itu hanya menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengulurkan tangannya, menepuk pucuk kepala sang gadis, "Jika kutolak kau akan tetap memaksaku kan? beristirahatlah di kamar, besok kutemani kau menemui kekasihmu itu"

Sakura mengangguk dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar Gaara. Sedangkan pemuda merah itu sejak tadi tak berkedip menatap punggung sang gadis dengan tatapan nanar sampai sosoknya tak terlihat lagi. Gaara membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, dengan kedua tangan dilipat keatas untuk bantalan. Menutup matanya lalu berkutat dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

_'Hn, dibutakan oleh cinta? Mungkin aku juga termasuk. Diam-diam mencintaimu juga hampir membuatku gila Sakura'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Nggg..." Sebuah lenguhan terdengar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia beranjak duduk, memijit pelan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing akibat alkohol yang ia minum tadi. Manik Onyxnya masih tertutup.

"Ngghhh..."

Terdengar suara lenguhan seorang gadis di atas ranjang miliknya. Sontak pemuda raven itu menoleh, matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Karin!" pekiknya kaget. Melihat tubuh polos sahabat merahnya ini. Sontak ia pun melihat keadaan dirinya yang tak jauh berbeda,"Tck, apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke berusaha mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan semalam bersama Karin, namun nihil. Ia tak bisa mengingat apapun.

Karin beranjak duduk, sekilas menyeringai. Namun kini wajahnya dibuat sendu.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, tadi malam kita melakukannya. Kau mabuk berat lalu memaksaku, aku..."

"Cukup!"

Belum sempat Karin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke memotongnya. Ia mulai berdiri, berjalan mengambil pakaian di lemari yang terletak di samping kanan ranjangnya lalu memakainya.

Kemudian mengambil jaket yang digantung di belakang pintu kamar. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti, pulanglah setelah kau merapihkan dirimu!"

Sasuke bicara membelakangi Karin yang masih tak bergeming di atas tempat tidur. Melengos pergi setelah selesai berucap. Meski berulang kali Karin memanggil namanya, namun pemuda raven itu tak menghentikan langkahnya ataupun menengok kearah wanita berhelai merah itu.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu... kita harus bicara!"

_Blam _

Sasuke meninggalkan Karin sendiri di apartemen miliknya. Membuat wanita bersurai merah itu menggeram kesal karena merasa tak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke.

"Brengsek!" Karin menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan melemparkan bantal kesembarang arah. Apakah Sasuke tau jika ia dijebak? Tapi tak mungkin, ia mabuk berat meski obat perangsang yang ia minumkan tak bereaksi pada pemuda raven itu. Pemuda itu langsung tertidur pulas ketika sampai di apartemen miliknya.

Karin beranjak berdiri, berjalan keruang tengah dengan tubuh polosnya. Merogoh tas miliknya dan mengambil handphone genggamnya. Lalu menghubungi seseorang disana.

"Sui, aku ingin kau datang ke apartemen Sasuke-kun. Aku butuh bantuanmu lagi, cepatlah!" Karin mematikan sambungannya. Ia menyeringai.

"Kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku Sasuke-kun, berapa kalipun kau mengelak, kali ini kupastikan kau tak akan bisa mengelak lagi ...tunggulah akan kuberi kejutan untukmu"

Wanita merah itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya dan menunggu Suigetsu datang menjemputnya.

.

.

.

.  
_Duk... duk _

_"BRENGSEK" _

Sasuke berulang kali memukulkan tangan ke stir mobilnya. Ia menyetir tanpa arah, pikirannya kacau saat ini. Baru tadi malam ia menuduh Sakura selingkuh dibelakangnya tanpa mencari tau dulu kebenarannya, tapi akhirnya ia sendiri melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Entah mengapa dibandingkan amarahnya pada sang kekasih perasaan bersalah lebih mendominasi hatinya.

Sasuke menghentikan mobil sportnya ditepi jalan, mengambil handphone genggamnya di saku celana. Saat ini ia ingin sekali mendengar suara kekasihnya.

"Sakura, aku ingin kita berte... !" Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ucapannya terhenti saat yang di dengarnya bukan suara Sakura, melainkan suara seorang pemuda yang ia kenal dengan baik.

"GAARA!" Pekiknya kaget.

Rahangnya mengeras, tangannya mengepal kuat. Ketika mendengar Gaara lah yang menjawab panggilan di handphone milik kekasihnya.

Ya, Sabaku no Gaara seorang pemuda sahabat dekat kekasihnya, namun rival baginya.

.

.

.

TBC

Arigatou buat para reader.R&amp;R

Special Thanks for Review, follow and favorite

Hezlin Cherry, Luca Marvell, dewazz, , Nakashima Rie. azizaanr, Eysha CherryBlossom, anisasripragita41


	3. Chapter 3-Keterpaksaan di Atas Keputusas

**Fic Collab with Hani Yuya senpai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : Ima Made Nan Domo**

**(Sekarang Hingga Berapa Kalipun)**

**Judul Ost Naruto by The Mass Missile**

**Author : Hani Yuya dan Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku slight SasuKarin, GaaSaku**

**Rate : M (for save)**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, typo, abal, Eyd berantakan, ga nyambung, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Keterpaksaan di Atas Keputusasaan - by Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~(^_^~) Happy Reading (~^_^)~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Dibawah 17 tahun hati-hati ya !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura bersamamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Ia kesampingkan amarah yang tengah membuncah, untuk menetralisir apa yang sedang terjadi. Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya. Kenapa bisa Gaara mengangkat telepon darinya? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Tepatnya apa yang mereka lakukan sehingga mereka bisa bersama di waktu yang masih terlalu pagi. Mungkinkah Gaara menginap di apartement Sakura? Atau sebaliknya? Tapi kenapa ... kenapa bisa?

"Ya. Dia bersamaku," terdengar balasan dari Gaara di seberang sana dengan suara yang tak kalah datar dan dingin.

Saat ini rasanya ingin sekali dia memukul wajah Uchiha yang satu ini. Uchiha yang telah berani menyakiti hati sahabatnya. Sahabatnya sejak kecil, bahkan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Dimana kalian?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Apartementku. Kebetulan ada yang ingin kubicarakan," jawab Gaara dengan suara datar, dingin dan penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya. Ia pun langsung menutup teleponnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Giginya terasa bergemeletuk menahan amarah yang ingin diluapkan.

Flip

Tanpa kata lagi, Sasukepun langsung menutup handphone lipatnya.

"Tch, beraninya Sabaku itu memutuskan sambungan teleponku," desisnya sambil menggeram.

CKIIIT

BRUM BRUM NGEEENG

Dengan cepat Sasuke memutar arah laju mobilnya menuju apartement Gaara dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh. Tak peduli dengan keadaan jalan yang mulai ramai, dia terus memacu mobilnya dengan cepat. Rasa bersalah yang sebelumnya muncul, kini berubah lagi menjadi rasa kecewa dan marah ketika mengetahui Sakura menginap di apartement Gaara.

Foto yang ia dapatkan dari Suigetsu, kini terlintas lagi di benaknya. Foto Gaara yang bertelanjang dada dan Sakura yang tertutup bagian tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher. Foto yang memang mengarah pada pikiran negatif, bahwa mereka telah melakukan sesuatu. Rasa sakit hatinya kian merambat tumbuh dan menjalar dalam dirinya. Membawa dirinya pada kegelapan hati yang tidak akan bisa menerima alasan apapun yang nanti akan terucap. Keegoisannya meracuni pikirannya.

'Ini semua karena kalian. Karena pengkhianatan yang kalian lakukan, aku jadi melakukannya dengan Karin. Karena kalian, Karin yang harus menangung semuanya.' Batinnya terus memaki.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di apartement Sasuke.

Ting Tong

Karin yang telah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, berjalan menuju pintu karena suara bel mengalihkan atensinya. Dia membuka pintu dan menampilkan sosok pria berhelai putih dengan warna biru muda sebahu dan gigi runcingnya. Pria yang memang sudah ia tunggu kedatangannya dari tadi.

"Ada apa lagi Karin?" semburnya langsung ketika Karin telah membuka pintu.

"Rencanaku belum berjalan mulus. Aku ingin kau membantuku lagi," jawab Karin langsung.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" Nada Sui terdengar lirih, tapi juga setengah berteriak.

"Hentikanlah. Tidak ada gunanya kau melakukan ini. Semua ini hanya akan membuatmu menyesal di kemudian hari Karin. Sadarlah," ucap Suigetsu lirih sambil memegang kedua bahu Karin.

Karin menyentak kasar tangan Sui yang berada di atas bahunya.

"Tidak ada kata berhenti Sui," ucap Karin dengan nada penuh penekanan dan juga setengah berteriak.

"Kau yang sudah berjanji membantuku sampai keinginanku tercapai. LALU, kenapa sekarang kau menyuruhku berhenti!" Karin berteriak.

Suigetsu menundukkan pandangannya. Tangannya mengepal menahan marah dan kecewa. Tapi ia memang sudah berjanji, membantu Karin untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Demi sahabat yang dicintainya itu, ia rela mengotori tangannya.

Dia telah dibutakan oleh cintanya pada Karin. Ia terpaksa mengkhianati sahabatnya yang lain demi kepuasan wanita yang dicintainya. Dan demi sebuah nyawa yang belum terlahir di dunia.

Dia rela menjadikan dirinya iblis yang gelap mata terhadap kebaikan Sasuke dan keluarganya, meski hatinya sakit dan batinnya menjerit. Dia rela menanggung semua dosa dan kebencian yang kelak akan dia tanggung dari Sasuke. Karena dia tak pernah rela jika Karin menggugurkan kandungannya. Anaknya yang berada di rahim Karin.

"Jadi, apalagi yang kau inginkan Karin?" tanyanya dengan suara tertahan.

Karin mengeluarkan selembar foto dan menyerahkannya pada Sui. Foto yang sama yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke. Foto Sakura dan Gaara.

"Aku ingin kau memperlihatkan ini pada Madara Jii-san. Kemudian katakan padanya, saat kau ingin mengambil berkas di apartement Sasuke, kau menemukan diriku yang tengah menangis di sisi tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupiku." Karin menyeringai penuh makna setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Asal kau memegang janjimu untuk menjaga janin yang ada di kandunganmu." Suigetsu menatap lekat Karin.

"Ingat Karin, sedikit saja kau mencoba membunuhnya, aku tidak akan segan-segan membongkar rahasiamu," lanjut Sui dingin.

"Iya ... kau tenang saja!" Ucap Karin ketus.

"Sekarang ayo pergi! Aku harus mengunjungi suatu tempat," ucapnya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Jika kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu, kabari aku. Aku akan menghubungi Madara Jii-san nanti," ucap Karin dan melenggangkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar diikuti Suigetsu di belakangnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju parkiran dan berpisah setelah memasuki mobil masing-masing.

Karin menuju apartement Gaara karena GPSnya melacak keberadaan Sasuke yang sedang menuju ke apartement Gaara. Seringai kejam tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Kemudian dari saku bajunya, ia mengeluarkan selembar foto.

"Kau tentu masih ingat dengan ini Sasuke-kun. Jika kau melupakannya, akan kubuat kau mengingatnya," gumamnya pelan, sambil melihat foto yang ada di tangannya. Foto Gaara dan Sakura.

Sedangkan Suigetsu, seperti yang diperintahkan Karin, dia menuju ke kediaman Uchiha untuk bertemu dengan Madara Jii-san.

.

.

.

.

.

Di apartement Gaara.

Tok ... Tok ... Tok

Gaara mengetuk pintu kamarnya yang terdapat Sakura di dalamnya.

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Gaara di sela kegiatannya mengetuk pintu.

"Engghh ... iya Gaara." Terdengar lengkuhan dan suara parau dari dalam kamar.

"Sasuke akan kemari sebentar lagi," ucap Gaara datar.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok gadis berhelai merah muda dengan mata yang sembab.

'Semalaman pasti ia terus menangis,' batin Gaara.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

Gaara mengangguk dan berkata, "Kau meninggalkan handphonemu di sofa. Aku tidak sengaja mengangkat telepon darinya. Sepertinya dia ingin bicara denganmu." Gaara menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Begitu ya ...," ucap Sakura sendu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing. Rasa mual mengguncang perutnya.

Huuueee ... Huueee ... Huuee

Sakura menutup mulutnya untuk meredakan rasa mual tersebut. Bergegas ia langkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Gaara yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" tanya Gaara cemas, di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Apa kau sakit? Sebaiknya kita ke dokter. Atau kau ingin kupanggilkan dokter kemari?" Gaara terus mencercanya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak Gaara-kun. Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja," terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

"Sungguh?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Iya. Mungkin hanya masuk angin," jawab Sakura cepat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kusiapkan sarapan untuk kita," ucap Gaara dan melangkah keluar dari kamar menuju dapur.

'Kami-sama, mungkinkah ...," batin Sakura. Seingatnya dia sudah telat 2 minggu dari tanggal seharusnya dia datang bulan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha.

Suigetsu yang telah sampai di pintu gerbang kediaman Uchiha, sejenak menghentikan laju mobilnya. Dia menjambak helaian putihnya frustasi.

'Kami-sama, aku harus bagaimana?' batinnya.

Sejenak ia tatap kembali selembar foto yang Karin berikan padanya.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke. Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Demi cinta dan demi nyawa tak berdosa, maafkan aku yang harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan kalian," gumamnya pelan.

Dia senderkan badannya pada kursi mobil dan menatap kosong ke atas langit-langit mobil. Ingatannya menghadirkan kilas balik kejadiannya dengan Karin.

.

.

.

Flashback on

Seorang pria berhelai putih dengan warna biru muda terlihat tergesa-gesa berjalan memecah kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia hentikan langkahnya ketika dihadapannya tertera papan nama Nighty Bar. Sebuah tempat hiburan malam yang cukup terkenal di Konoha.

Dengan langkah pasti, ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki tempat itu. Suara musik DJ berdentum keras menyambut kedatangannya. Jantungnya berdegup mengikuti irama On The Floor yang sangat memekakkan telinga itu. Matanya mengerjap mencoba membiasakan diri dengan tempat yang kurang pencahayaan itu. Lampu kerlap-kerlip yang berputar di atas, membuatnya sedikit pusing. Bau alkohol dan asap rokok menyeruak masuk ke saluran pernafasannya. Matanya disuguhi oleh pemandangan 'nakal' para sexy dancer. Tapi bukan itu tujuannya kemari.

Tujuannya hanya menemukan gadis berhelai merah dengan kacamata yang membingkai mata rubynya. Ia terus berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang. Memastikan satu-persatu meja yang dilewatinya untuk mendapatkan sosok yang ia cari keberadaannya.

Langkahnya makin cepat saat ia melihat gadis yang ia cari di salah satu sudut ruangan. Gadis itu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan tumpuan sebelah tangannya. Ia terus meracau memanggil sebuah nama, "Sasuke-kun".

"Karin," ucapnya seraya menghampiri sosok yang sudah tak berdaya itu.

Sui mengguncang pelan tubuh Karin, berharap masih tersisa sedikit kesadaran dalam dirinya. Tapi percuma. Ia sudah mabuk berat dan hanya bisa meracau. Sui memijit kepalanya yang tidak pusing itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini Karin?" ucapnya frustasi.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri Suigetsu yang telah duduk di bangku yang sama dengan Karin.

"Maaf Tuan, apa Anda teman gadis ini?" tanyanya sopan.

"Ya. Sejak kapan dia tak sadarkan diri seperti ini?" jawab dan tanya Suigetsu cepat.

"Dia seperti ini sejak satu jam yang lalu. Makanya kami mencoba menghubungi kerabatnya. Aku menemukan panggilan darurat tertera nama Anda. Ini ...," ucapnya panjang lebar dan menyerahkan handphone milik Karin.

Tentu saja Karin meletakkan nomor Suigetsu pada panggilan darurat, karena hanya ia yang paling mengerti Karin. Karena hanya ia yang tau perasaan Karin terhadap Sasuke, tanpa gadis itu sadari iapun memiliki perasaan pada Karin.

"Terima kasih sudah menghubungiku. Mana billnya?" ucapnya cepat. Ia ingin menyelesaikan urusan di bar itu dan segera membawa Karin pulang.

Pelayan menyerahkan bill yang sudah disiapkannya pada Suigetsu.

Suigetsu melihat apa saja yang Karin minum hingga menyebabkan ia mabuk berat seperti itu. 1 gelas Merlot, 1 gelas Pinot Blanc, 1 botol kecil Smirnoff, 1 gelas Camino, dan 4 gelas Chivas Regal.

"Astaga ...," gumamnya pelan

"Pantas saja ia mabuk separah ini," lanjutnya.

"Kenapa kalian membiarkan dia meminum sebanyak ini?" umpat Suigetsu. Bayangkan saja semua jenis minuman keras dia minum. Dari wine, tequilla, vodka, hingga whisky. Itu bisa membahayakan tubuhnya (?).

"Maaf Tuan, kami sudah mencoba menasihatinya. Tapi ia memaksa dan mengancam membuat gaduh tempat ini. Kami hanya menjalankan tugas melayani seorang tamu dan membuat tamu lainnya merasa nyaman," ucap sang pelayan dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Itulah sebabnya kami langsung menghubungi Tuan," lanjutnya.

Suigetsu mengacak helain rambutnya frustasi. Kemudian ia membayar tagihan Karin dan membawanya pulang. Lebih tepatnya ia membawa Karin ke apartement miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartement, ia langsung membaringkan Karin di ranjang miliknya. Karin masih saja menggumankan satu nama. Nama yang membuat hati Sui hancur berkeping-keping. Nama yang selalu membuatnya merasa sakit dan membuat nafasnya sesak.

"Kenapa Karin? Kenapa hanya Sasuke yang ada di matamu. Dia hanya menganggapmu sahabat. Tak bisakah kau lihat aku Karin? Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku. Aku rela mempertaruhkan segalanya untukmu. Tapi kenapa hanya ada Sasuke di hatimu? Kenapa tidak kau biarkan dia bahagia dengan kekasihnya? Selalu saja ... selalu saja kau mencari cara untuk memisahkan Sasuke dari kekasihnya. Apa kali ini kau juga akan menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Sakura?"

Sui berkata lirih menyerupai sebuah bisikan. Suaranya sarat akan kepedihan dan penderitaan. Hatinya menangis dan menjerit. Kenapa mereka harus terlibat dalam lingkaran cinta yang tak ada ujungnya ini?

Tapi itulah yang namanya perasaan cinta. Seseorang tak akan pernah bisa memilih kepada siapa dia akan jatuh cinta. Kemana hatinya akan pergi berlayar dan dimana ia akan berlabuh.

Sui yang merasa frustasi akan perasaannya sendiri, berjalan meninggalkan Karin yang sedang terbaring damai dalam tidurnya. Ia berjalan ke dapur, membuka lemari es, dan mengeluarkan botol Johny Walker.

Ia berjalan gontai, mendudukkan diri di ruang makan yang terdapat di sebelah dapur dengan minuman alkohol ditangannya. Tanpa menggunakan gelas, ia menenggak minuman alkohol itu dan meminumnya sampai habis.

Pandangannya mulai kabur. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut hebat akibat pengaruh alkohol.

"Sasuke-kun ... Sasuke-kun ... Sasuke-kun."

Dari arah kamar ia mendengar Karin yang mulai meracau lagi memanggil nama itu. Nama yang sebenarnya tidak ia benci karena mereka adalah sahabat, tapi cukup membuat hatinya sakit teriris-iris.

Dengan keadaannya yang mulai mabuk, ia melangkah gontai memasuki kamar.

"Karin," ucapnya pelan.

Ia mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang dan mengusap lembut helain merah Karin.

"Karin, aku mencintaimu. Sudah saatnya kau melepaskan cinta sepihakmu. Biarkan dia bahagia dengan kekasihnya." Dengan lirih ia berkata sambil terus membelai helaian merah Karin. Kadang ia pun mengusap lembut pipi Karin dengan punggung tangannya.

Karin membuka perlahan matanya ketika ia rasakan sentuhan lembut yang mengusap rambut dan membelai pipinya. Keadaannya yang tengah mabuk dan setengah sadar, ditambah ia tak menggunakan kacamata membuatnya melihat ilusi Sasuke. Suigetsu yg ada di hadapannya itu, seolah adalah Sasuke. Bibirnya menyungging sebuah senyuman. Tangannya meraih tangan Sui yang ada di pipinya.

"Sasuke, ini kau? Ini nyata?" tanyanya dengan tangis haru yang mulai menyelimutinya. Karin mulai memposisikan dirinya duduk dibantu oleh Sui.

"Tidak Karin. Kau mabuk. Ini a ...," belum sempat Sui menyelesaikan perkataannya, mulutnya telah dikunci oleh mulut Karin. Karin mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Suigetsu. Dia mulai menghisap bibir Sui lembut.

Menerima perlakuan agresif Karin yang tiba-tiba, ditambah dengan keadaannya yang juga sudah mabuk, hilang sudah akal sehatnya. Tak peduli Karin yang menganggapnya sebagai Sasuke, baginya ini kesempatan emas yang sangat sayang apabila dilewatkan.

Cinta benar-benar telah membutakannya. Ia membalas ciuman panas Karin, dan mengambil alih ciuman itu. Kini ia yang mendominasi. Lumatan demi lumatan dan juga gigitan kecil sebagai pembuka untuk melancarkan serangan daging tak bertulang itu. Karin membuka mulutnya membiarkan daging tak bertulang itu mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya. Mengajaknya berperang dan saling bertukar saliva hingga kehabisan oksigen.

"Hah-hah-hah ... hosh-hosh-hosh."

Keduanya saling melepas pagutan untuk mencari pasokan oksigen yang telah habis dari dalam paru-parunya.

"Sasuke, sentuh aku lebih dari ini Sasuke." pinta Karin meracau.

Keadaannya yang mabuk berat ditambah dengan reaksi dari whisky yang tadi diminumnya, menciptakan rasa panas di dalam tubuhnya. Membuat nafsu birahinya bergejolak naik dan sarat akan sentuhan liar. Apalagi yang ia lihat kini adalah Sasuke. Keinginannya untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, membuat ia rela menyerahkan kegadisannya pada pria yang dicintainya. Meskipun nyatanya yang ada di hadapannya adalah Suigetsu, bukan Sasuke. Ia mulai membuka kancing bajunya satu-persatu, hingga memperlihatkan dua buah bukit kembar yang masih dibalut bra senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Sui terkesiap akan kelakuan Karin. Hatinya bimbang, tapi di sisi lain, ia juga ingin menyentuhnya. Menyentuh gadis yang telah lama mengisi hatinya. Menjadikannya miliknya. Dengan memperhitungkan resiko kebencian Karin nantinya, ia penuhi keinginan gadis itu. Tak mengapa kalau yang gadis itu lihat adalah Sasuke. Di tengah keputusasaannya untuk mendapatkan Karin dan atas kesempatan yang tiba-tiba tercipta, Sui melakukan apa yang Karin pinta.

Sui mulai membantu Karin membuka kemejanya itu. Kemudian ia menyingkap satu demi satu kain yang membungkus tubuh gadis itu. Setelahnya, iapun membuka semua pakaiannya, hingga kini terlihatlah tubuh polos mereka tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Sui mulai meremas dua bukit kembar yang sudah menegang itu. Tangannya terus memijit dan memilin puting yang sudah mengeras itu, sementara mulutnya tak henti melumat bibir Karin. Ciuman panas berlangsung sementara tangannya asik dengan dua bukit kembar yang terasa kenyal itu.

Sui mulai menjelajahi leher jenjang Karin dan meninggalkan jejak kissmark disana. Mulutnya terus turun, perlahan demi perlahan, merayap di atas tubuh indah Karin, dan meninggalkan jejak kissmark di seluruh area tubuh Karin.

Permainan panas mereka terus berlangsung dengan liar, hingga akhirnya Sui menerobos lorong kewanitaan Karin, dan menanam benih disana. Itu semua di luar kontrolnya. Hasrat birahi orang yang tengah mabuk dan dimabuk cinta, membuat Sui menodai Karin. Mereka terus melakukannya sepanjang malam, hingga merasa kelelahan dan akhirnya tertidur.

Pagi harinya, Karin terus mengumpat atas apa yang Sui lakukan padanya. Pasalnya ia bangun dengan keadaan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benangpun dan juga Sui yang sama keadaannya. Meski Sui sudah menjelaskan, Karin tetap tidak terima. Karin pergi begitu saja setelah merapikan diri.

.

.

.

Selama dua minggu Karin dan Sui tidak saling bertegur sapa. Hingga suatu hari Karin dan Sui bertemu karena Karin mengatakan bahwa ia positif hamil. Sui ingin bertanggung jawab, tapi Karin ingin dia mempertanggungjawabkannya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Ia ingin Sui membawanya ke dokter yang bisa menggugurkan janin. Sui tidak terima Karin melakukan hal itu. Karena biar bagaimanapun itu adalah anaknya dan Karin. Sui tidak mau Karin membunuh nyawa yang tak berdosa, atas kesalahannya. Lagipula itu adalah darah dagingnya. Kemudian kesepakatan itupun terjadi.

"Aku tidak akan menggugurkan anak ini, asal kau membantuku untuk membatalkan pernikahan Sasuke dengan Sakura. Bantu aku menyingkirkan Sakura, maka aku akan menjaga anak dalam kandunganku ini." Karin mencoba bernegosiasi.

Sui akhirnya pasrah. Dengan berat hati ia membantu Karin menjalankan semua rencana jahat Karin, demi janin yang tengah dikandung Karin. Meskipun anak itu dari hubungan tak sepantasnya, itu tetap darah dagingnya.

Meski harus menelan pil pahit, ia bertekad akan merawat anaknya nanti, meski Karin tak mengakuinya. Itulah kenapa ia rela memfitnah Sakura demi Karin. Ia rela menghancurkan kepercayaan sahabatnya demi wanita yang dicintainya dan demi benih yang tengah dikandungnya.

Flashback off

.

.

.

Sui terus menjambak helain putihnya. Setelah merasa agak tenang, ia pun mengendarai lagi mobilnya memasuki gerbang kediaman Uchiha. Dengan langkah pasti ia turun dari mobil dan menyimpan foto yang diberikan Karin ke dalam sakunya.

Ia telah memantapkan hati untuk menjalankan semua rencana jahat Karin. Ia akan menanggung semua resiko kebencian kelak. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi melindungi nyawa tak berdosa yang tengah bersemayam di dalam perut Karin. Ia terus menguatkan hati di dalam keputusasaannya. Keterpaksaan atas nama cinta menjadi tujuannya kini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 - Keputusasaan

Fic Collab with Saita Hyuuga Sabaku

.

.

.

Tittle : Ima Made Nan Domo

(Sekarang Hingga Berapa Kalipun)

Judul Ost Naruto by The Mass Missile

Author : Hani Yuya dan Saita Hyuuga Sabaku

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku slight SasuKarin, GaaSaku

Rate : M (for save)

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, typo, abal, Eyd berantakan, ga nyambung, dsb.

.

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Keputusasaan.

.

.

.

~(^_^~) Happy Reading (~^_^)~

.

.

.

.

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Sejak tadi gadis bersurai merah muda itu tak hentinya mengetuk meja kotatsu dengan gelisah. Manik emeraldnya sering kali menatap jam dinding yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Handphone miliknya sengaja ia taruh di atas meja tepat di hadapan wajahnya agar jika Sasuke menelponnya ia akan segera tau dan mengangkatnya.

Sejak tadi ia menunggu kedatangan calon suaminya Uchiha Sasuke, namun sampai sekarang ia tak kunjung datang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, padahal tadi pagi Gaara berkata Sasuke akan datamg menemuinya segera.

Jarak antara apartemen Gaara dan apartemen Sasuke tidaklah jauh ,hanya membutuhkan waktu perjalan satu jam untuk sampai kesana. Tapi kenapa sampai saat ini Sasuke tak kunjung datang, sudah 6 jam Sakura menunggu kedatangan Uchiha bungsu itu datang menjemputnya.

Tuk, sebuah tangan menepuk kepalanya pelan. Gaara meletakkan sebotol kaleng minuman penyegar di atas meja.

"Minumlah, sejak tadi kau belum makan atau minum apapun. Sebentar lagi makanan yang ku pesan akan sampai, kita sarapan dulu sambil menunggu tunanganmu itu datang." ujarnya seraya duduk di depan Sakura.

Sakura mendesah pelan, ia hanya menatap hampa kaleng minuman yang tersuguhkan di hadapannya itu. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya Sasuke, ia hanya ingin Sasuke datang menjemputnya segera. Dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman dirinya dengan Karin tadi malam.

Ting Tong bel apartemen Gaara berbunyi, senyum sumringah tercetak jelas di wajah cantik gadis musim semi itu. Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari menuju pintu masuk.

"Sasu~" perkataannya tak ia lanjutkan ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk apartemen. Bukan sosok pemuda tampan dengan gaya rambut bak pantat ayam keturunan Uchiha, tapi dua orang yang berbeda genre itu kini berdiri dihadapannya, seakan mengintimidasi dirinya.

Seorang pria setengah baya dengan rambut raven sebatas pinggang yang terlihat cukup berumur namun garis tegas dan ketampanannya tak hilang dimakan usia. Dan seorang lagi wanita berkacamata berambut merah. Wanita itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan dibalik wajah tadi bibirnya tak berhenti menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kepuasan.

Sakura berdiri mematung, sejak tadi ia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Tatapan menusuk pria setengah baya itu seakan membuat tubuhnya kaku.

"Sakura! Siapa yang datang?"

Terdengar suara teriakan Gaara dari arah ruang tamu. Sakura mengabaikan pertanyaan Gaara, dia masih diam.

"Sakura, siapa yang datang?"

Gaara terus berteriak, namun tetap tak mendapatkan jawaban. Karena penasaran ia beranjak dari sana dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Deg... matanya membulat ketika melihat siapa saja yang ada di depan pintu apartemennya, "Madara-sama dan~… Karin?!" ujar Gaara terkejut.

Gaara melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya, tubuhnya bergetar, wajahnya memucat, keringat dingin deras mengucur dari wajah porselinnya.

"Jadi ternyata semua berita itu benar?" pria yang dipanggil Madara itu mulai angkat bicara.

"Berita?" ucap Gaara dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Tch, tak usah berlagak bodoh Sabaku-san... kalian berdua sudah tertangkap basah olehku. Sejak awal aku tak setuju jika cucuku-Sasuke berhubungan dengan gadis musim semi ini!" Madara mendelik tak suka ke arah Sakura,"akhirnya kau benar-benar telah menunjukkan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya nona Haruno, kau telah mencoreng nama baik Klan Uchiha! Kau tak pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke! Hari ini berhentilah berharap menjadi bagian dari kami. PERNIKAHANMU DENGAN SASUKE DIBATALKAN!" ujar Madara panjang lebar penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Sakura dan Gaara terbelalak tak percaya mendengar penuturan Madara. Liquid bening lolos dari manik Emerald wanita musim semi itu.

"Tu- tunggu dulu Madara-sama aku tak mengerti apa maksud semua perkataanmu?" ujar Gaara terlihat bingung.

Sreettt

Madara melemparkan beberapa lembar foto ke tubuh Gaara, membuat beberapa lembar foto itu jatuh berhamburan di lantai. Gaara lalu memungut selembar foto yang terjatuh tepat di bawah mata kakinya. Lagi-lagi ia dikejutkan dengan gambar yang tersuguhkan di foto itu. Disana terpapar jelas dirinya dan Sakura yang sedang bergelut mesra di atas ranjang tanpa sehelai benang sedikitpun.

Ia tak mungkin melakukan hal yang bisa membuat wanita yang disukainya hancur dalam penyesalan dan membenci dirinya. Karena perasaan cintanya pada sang gadis melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Tangannya mengepal erat, ia menekan bibir bawahnya untuk meredam amarahnya. Dengan wajah yang dibuat setenang mungkin Gaara menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Anda salahpaham Madara-sama, kami tak mungkin melakukan ini! Lihat!" Gaara memperlihatkan foto yang ia pegang. "ini jelas-jelas hasil editan seseorang! Kurasa anda tau akan hal ini! Atau anda pura-pura tak menyadari-"

"CUKUP SABAKU-SAN!"

Belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya Madara memutusnya dengan suara yangblantang dan penuh amarah. Ia seakan tak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Gaara padanya. Tatapannya seakan berkata 'Apapun kebenarannya itu tak akan mengubah keputusannya tentang pembatalan pernikahan Sakura-Sasuke'.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang. Sreet...sret, ia merobek foto yang ia pegang, menatap tajam manik Onyx yang juga menatapnya tajam.

"Apapun yang kukatakan aku yakin kau tak akan mengubah keputusanmu bukan Madara-sama?! Karena sejak awal kau tak membutuhkan jawaban dari kami." ujar Gaara dengan tatapan yang menusuk. Masih dengan nada setenang mungkin.

Suasana disana semakin mencekam, wajah Sakura semakin memucat. Ia meremas baju tepat di depan dadanya kencang.

"Hn, baguslah jika kau mengerti." jawab pria paruh baya itu santai. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sakura kembali, "besok Sasuke dan Karin akan menikah. Kuharap kau tidak akan mengacaukan acara resepsinya." ucapnya datar.

Karin menyeringai lebar. Ia tak menyangka jika rencananya berjalan dengan sempurna. Sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dengan Sasuke, hanya dengan hitungan jam dari sekarang, maka ia resmi menjadi nyonya Uchiha.

Air mata Sakura semakin menganak sungai. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, seakan tak mau mempercayai semua perkataan yang diucapkan Madara padanya.

"Tidak Jii-san, kumohon kau bohong kan!" ujarnya seraya menarik lengan kemeja Madara.

Madara menghempaskan tangan Sakura kasar, ia menatap Sakura penuh kebencian.

"Sejak awal aku tak merestui hubungan kalian, bukankah kau sudah kuperingati sejak dulu Sakura! gadis miskin seperti dirimu tak akan cocok bersanding dengan Sasuke! Salah satu pewaris sah Uchiha corp!" gertaknya.

Sakura tak percaya mendengar kata-kata sinis dari Madara untuk ke dua kalinya. Kakinya lemas seakan tak bertulang, tubuhnya linglung dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Air mata yang menganak sungai masih setia mengalir dari sudut mata emeraldnya yang kini meredup. Ia teringat masa lalu di saat ia dan Sasuke berjuang mempertahankan hubungan mereka dan meyakinkan Madara. Namun sekarang ia merasa seakan jerih payah mereka dulu sia-sia, karena nyatanya Madara sampai saat ini pun tak mengakuinya sebagai kekasih Sasuke.

*Flash back on *

Brak! Madara menggeprak meja kencang. Membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan bernuasansa eropa itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku tak merestui hubungan kalian!" desisnya marah.

Sasuke tampak menggenggam tangan Sakura semakin erat. Bukannya takut, ia malah menatap Onyx Madara dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

"Kenapa? Apa kesalahannya, sehingga Jii-san sangat membencinya?" tanya Sasuke antusias.

"Hn, kesalahan mutlaknya adalah... karena dia terlahir di keluarga yang miskin! Dia tak sepadan dengan kita Sasuke!"

"Tch, bukankah orang yang menganggap orang miskin dialah yang miskin?"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu Sasuke?!"

"Aku benar kan Jii-san?! lebih baik miskin harta daripada miskin hati. Kau memiliki segalanya tapi kau tidak memiliki hati! Dan Sakura memang tidak memiliki harta yang melimpah tapi ia kaya akan hati."

"KAU BERANI MELAWANKU SASUKE!"

Madara melayangkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Sasuke. Plakkk.

Onyx Sasuke membulat,"SAKURA!" teriaknya. Karena refleks Sakura mendorong tubuhnya dan memggantikan posisinya, alhasil wajah porselin gadis musim semi itu yang terkena dampak amarah Madara,"kau tak apa-apa?" lanjut Sasuke seraya mengusap pipi Sakura yang terlihat memar.

Sakura mengangguk, menggenggam telapak tangan Sasuke,"kumohon jangan berkata kasar pada Jii-san, ini semua salahku yang seenaknya jatuh cinta padamu Sasuke," ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedih, matanya berkaca-kaca, "seharusnya aku tau diri, bahwa aku hanyalah orang yang bekerja sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan Uchiha corp ini. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa Sasuke-kun, kita bagaikan langit dan bumi. Wajar jika Madara-jii san tak merestui hubungan kita."

"Sakura."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, "kita akhiri saja Sasuke! Aku tak ingin kau berselisih paham dengan kakekmu hanya demi mempertahankan aku disismu."

"A... apa maksudmu Sakura! Jangan bercanda?!"

Sakura perlahan melepaskan genggamannya. Susah payah ia bertahan agar tidak menangis, tapi akhirnya cairan bening menetes dari sudut matanya. Ia berusaha tersenyum meski dadanya terasa sakit. Sungguh ini adalah keputusan yang sangat berat meninggalkan orang yang amat dicintainya.

Dengan langkah yang berat ia mulai berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. Namun baru beberapa langkah Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Sasuke tak akan pernah membiarkan kekasihnya pergi.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi! Kalau kau pergi aku akan ikut denganmu." ucapnya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Lepaskan Sasuke! biarkan aku pergi,hiks!" ronta Sakura.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan! Tak akan pernah."ucapnya sendu.

Tap tap tap

Madara yang sejak tadi menonton opera sabun yang dimainkan cucunya merasa jengkel, ia melengos pergi melewati mereka berdua. Ia harus mengakui kekalahannya. Dia tau betul watak Sasuke, ia tak akan menyerah begitu saja dan menuruti semua kemauannya.

Madara berhenti tepat di ambang pintu, tanpa menoleh ia mengajukan sebuah perjanjian.

"Kali ini aku mengaku kalah. Tapi jika suatu saat hubungan kalian pecah karena kehadiran orang ketiga, maka kalian harus berpisah. Kuharap kau paham maksudku Sasuke. Karena klan Uchiha tak akan pernah mengakui seorang penghianat."

"Hn, aku mengerti."

Tanpa bicara lagi Madara meninggalkan keduanya. Sakura tak pernah tau bahwa Madara sempat tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ya, dia sudah memprediksi suatu saat pasti akan muncul orang ketiga diantara mereka, dan itu cukup memecah belahkan hubungan yang mereka pertahankan dengan ikatan yang dinamakan 'cinta' menjadi 'kebencian'.

.

.

.

.

#flash back off#

.

.

Puk, Sakura terhentak kaget karena seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menoleh dan mendapati sosok pemuda merah-sahabatnya disana.

"Kau tak apa-apa Sakura?" tanya Gaara khawatir.

"Gaara... hiks." Sakura hanya terisak.

Gaara memandang nanar sosok wanita musim semi di hadapannya. Wanita yang sangat ia cintai sejak dulu begitu rapuh saat ini. Cahaya yang ia lihat di manik Emeraldnya meredup.

'Tck,sial!" ia menggeram frustasi karena tak ada yang bisa ia lakulan saat ini. Sreet! Gaara menarik tubuh rapuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, ia tak peduli masih ada Madara. dan Karin disana.

"SAKURA!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara baritone yang terdengar cukup familiar. Sontak Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan mencari sumber suara, dia yakin itu adalah suara dari sosok pemuda yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Sa-su-ke-kun." isaknya pelan ketika mendapati pemuda raven berdiri di hadapannya.

Sontak Gaara melepaskan pelukannya. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap nanar pemandangan yang tersuguhkan dihadapannya, tatapannya terpaku pada foto yang berhamburan di lantai, foto yang membuat ia merasa dihianati.

Tadinya ia ingin mencoba membicarakan hal ini dengan Sakura secara baik-baik. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya, hatinya hancur melihat wanita yang ia cintai berpelukan bersama sahabat merahnya. Ia merasa dihianati untuk ke dua kalinya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara yang yang terdengar tak asing di telinganya. Onyxnya membulat ketika sadar akan kehadiran kakeknya dan Karin disana. Karena sebelumnya ia sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Jii-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mungkinkah?" Onyxnya menatap shappire milik Karin, namun wanita itu tak takut dengan tatapan mematikan yang disuguhkan Sasuke padanya. Ya, tentu saja Karin merasa diatas angin saat ini karena Madara ada dipihaknya, sejak dulu Madara memang sangat menyayangi wanita merah berkacamata itu.

"Pulanglah! Hubungan kalian berdua sudah berakhir, kalian sendiri yang menunjukkan padaku betapa rapuhnya ikatan kalian. Wanita itu sudah menghianatimu, begitu juga kau. Kau sudah mengkhianatinya Sasuke. Kau tak lupa perjanjian kita dulu bukan?"

"Hn." hanya sebuah kata absurd yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. Onyx dan Emerald bertemu, tatapan Sasuke terhadap Sakura berbeda dari biasanya. Tatapannya terlihat sedih, kecewa dan marah.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar, ia tau Sasuke marah padanya saat ini,"Sa-su-ke-kun," ucapnya gagap.

Dengan telapak tangannya yang dikepal Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Madara melewati Sakura yang masih duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Deg... Sakura terbelalak tak percaya melihat Sasuke dengan cuek berjalan tanpa sedikit pun menoleh kearahnya.

Sakura berdiri menghampiri Sasuke, Ia memegang telapak tangannya lalu menggenggamnya erat, "Kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu Sasuke-kun, hiks. Kumohon!" pinta Sakura.

"Tck." dihempaskan kasar tangan Sakura, "klan Uchiha tidak membutuhkan seorang penghianat." ujarnya penuh amarah lalu melengos pergi.

Sakura terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sasuke tega mengucapkan kalimat yang menyakiti hatinya. Padahal Sasuke juga menghianatinya bukan! bahkan ia melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri saat berkunjung ke apartement Sasuke tadi malam. Tapi ia masih memaafkan Sasuke, malah menganggap kejadian itu hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman. Tapi... kenapa Sasuke tak mau mempercayainya? Serapuh inikah ikatan mereka?

Gaara yang melihat perbuatan Sasuke pada Sakura menggeram kesal ia menarik baju Sasuke tepat di dadanya.

"Kau benar-benar pria yang buruk Sasuke! Kau bahkan percaya pada foto editan itu, heh dan tak mau mendengar penjelasan kekasihmu!" geramnya kesal.

"Aku tak perlu penjelasan apapun... kuucapkan selamat berbahagia untuk kalian berdua." ujarnya sarkastik dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, lalu dihempaskan tangan Gaara.

Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang. Ia pergi dengan tangan yang dikepal meninggalkan Madara dan Karin disana. Lalu disusul dengan Madara di belakang dan Karin yang tersenyum bahagia. Dia sangat puas melihat Sakura menderita saat ini, dewi fortuna sepertinya kini memihak padanya.

Gaara menjambak rambut merahnya frustasi, dan menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke tembok berulang kali. Ia marah, sangat marah merasa tak terima sahabat pinknya diperlakukan tak adil, namun ia sendiri tak dapat menolongnya.

Sakura menangis histeris, lelehan air mata terus mengalir dari sudut matanya. Hatinya sakit bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum menerima perlakuan kasar dari orang yang paling dicintainya, terlebih lagi Sasuke tak mempercayainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat bagi Sakura. Baru kemarin ia bertengkar hebat dengan Sasuke, dan sekarang mungkin hubungan dia dan Sasuke akan benar-benar berakhir.

"Makanlah, sejak kemarin kau belum makan apapun!" Gaara membawa sepiring nasi omelet dan segelas susu ke dalam kamar yang dipakai Sakura.

"Hari ini Sasuke-kun menikah bukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk meyakinkannya, Gaara-kun?" ujarnya histeris, tatapan matanya kosong, rambut soft pinknya kusut, baju yang dipakainya pun lusuh. Terlebih lagi matanya bengkak karena menangis seharian.

"Sudahlah, lupakanlah dia. Pria sepertinya tak pantas kau pikirkan lagi." ujar Gaara dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "TIDAK! aku mencintainya... aku tak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpanya, kau yang paling tau itu kan Gaara-kun." bantah Sakura menatap tajam jade Gaara.

"Ck!" Gaara mencengkram pundak Sakura,"KENAPA HANYA SASUKE YANG SELALU ADA DI BENAKMU HA! KAU TAK PERNAH SEKALIPUN MENGANGGAPKU ADA SAKURA!ujarnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Gaara-kun!"

Gaara mengendorkan cengkramannya lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak sang gadis, "Padahal aku selalu mencintaimu." ujarnya parau.

Emerald Sakura membulat ketika mendengar pernyataan Gaara. Kepalanya seakan ingin pecah, ia tak menyangka Gaara yang sudah dianggap sahabat karibnya memiliki perasaan khusus padanya.

Sontak Sakura mendorong tubuh Gaara dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia segera mengambil jaket yang bertengger kursi lalu pergi keluar meninggalkan Gaara disana. Tapi refleks Gaara beranjak dan menarik pergelangan Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu Sakura... dengar dulu penjelasan~" belum sempat Gaara menuntaskan kalimatnya, Sakura menarik kasar tangannya.

"CUKUP! Aku tak ingin mendengar lebih dari ini, aku mau pulang." ujarnya penuh penekanan.

"Tch, tunggu Sakura! Aku tak akan membiarkan kau pulang dengan keadaan kacau seperti ini!"

Sakura tak menghiraukan perkataan Gaara, ia terus berlari ke luar apartemen dan menuju parkiran mobil, ia khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini. Keadaan hatinya tak stabil, ia tak akan mengijinkan sahabat sekaligus wanita yang dicintainya menyetir sendiri mobilnya. Gaara merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tanpa sadar menyatakan perasaannya disaat yang tidak tepat.

'Tch, apa yang kulakukan tadi! Aku benar-benar lepas kontrol, sial!' rutuknya dalam hati.

BRUKKK

"SAKURA!"

GAARA terbelalak tak percaya tiba-tiba Sakura jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Ia segera menggendongnya dan membawanya kerumah sakit.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai dirumah sakit dan mereka langsung membawa Sakura ke UGD. Sejak tadi Gaara tak berhenti mondar -mandir di depan pintu UGD ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura.

Kreekkk

Seorang dokter wanita berambut blonde keluar. Dia tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak Gaara.

"Selamat kau akan menjadi ayah." ucapnya spontan. Jade Gaara membulat.

"A-ayah? Maksudmu Sa-ku-ra ha-mil?" tanyanya terbata-bata tak percaya.

"Ya, gadis soft pink tadi hanya kelelahan fisik dan mentalnya. Itu tak baik untuk kesehatan bayi dan ibunya, kuharap kau membuatnya sedikit rileks." lanjut dokter wanita itu santai lalu meninggalkan Gaara yang diam membatu.

Gaara menjambak rambutnya frustasi, tangan kanannya mengepal sangat erat sehingga cairan merah pekat mengalir karena cengkraman kukunya yang tajam. Giginya bergeletuk, aura membunuh menguar dari tubuhnya.

"SASUKE! KUBUNUH KAU SIALAN!"

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen baru lanjut. Entah udah berapa lama. T^T


End file.
